


Brave New Year

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	Brave New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandra reavill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandra+reavill).



He looked out on the world like he wanted to live it.

As a two bit art student with very little money and even less talent, that was hardly likely.

Housed by the docks in the cheapest quarters in town, the boats fascinated him but not as much as their sailors.

He was riveted to the ships sailing down from Liverpool in case he should spot him, the man all in black.

He dreamed of living in a world where he’d be that man’s equal, where he could shake his hand, speak to him, touch his face …

He could wait.


End file.
